We Should Do This Again Sometime
by Gallyrat
Summary: Naruhina oneshot. Mainly fluff, written to take my mind off things. Enjoy!


The tea was cold.

Hinata frowned. The thermos was obviously broken. It was supposed to keep her tea hot. That way, when she finally sat down to eat dinner after practice, she wouldn't have to drink cold tea.

The rest of her team had already gone home, but Hinata didn't really feel like leaving yet. Maybe she just didn't want to return home to her father, to his eyes that saw all her daily failures...

No, she would sit on this rock and eat her dinner, complete with cold tea, in peace.

She absently took a bite of her dumpling and glanced down into the bag that held her dinner. There was so much food. Why would she ever pack this much? There was no way she was going to eat it.

_It's because you're hoping he'll show up._

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up, and inwardly cursed herself for blushing. If the mere thought of him made her do that, it was no wonder she could ever bring herself to talk to him.

What were the chances anyway? That he would just _happen_ to be training at this hour, and then he would just_ happen _to look over and see her. And then he would just _happen_ to come over, and see she had more than enough food for the two of them...

"Hey Hinata!"

Speak of the devil...

Hinata turned, her eyes widening. There was no mistaking the bright orange jumpsuit. It was him.

"I was just doing some extra training," Naruto explained, sitting down next to her, "and I saw you eating up here. How come you're out so late?" He grinned and she was forced to turn her head away to hide her rising blush.

"No...no reason," she said softly. "I...I just wanted to enjoy the view."

Naruto frowned and looked over the training grounds as Hinata nervously pushed her fingers together. "I don't see it," He said finally, his infectious grin returning, "but if you like it, then that's fine."

Hinata blushed again, summoning up her courage.

It was just a few words. Just four simple words. So why was she having such trouble speaking them? Why couldn't she speak to him normally, even just once?

"Naruto...are, are you hungry?"

The blond ninja's smile widened. "You bet I am! I've been training since noon, and I haven't even had time to go to Ichiraku's yet!"

Hinata gulped. "Naruto...I...I have some food, if you want it."

"Aw Hinata, I couldn't take your food!"

"No...really...it's...it's alright," Hinata said, swallowed again. "I have enough food for both of us."

"Really?" Naruto asked, glancing past her and into the bag that held her food. "Wow, that is a lot of food." He grinned. "Well, if you don't mind..." He grabbed a cup of rice and took the lid off, digging in with the extra pair of chopsticks Hinata had packed. "So how are you Hinata?" He asked between bites. "With training and all?"

"I...I am well," Hinata said. "Kiba and Shino are very kind, and Kurenai is a good sensei."

"That's good," Naruto said, still eating. "I wish my team was as good as yours."

Hinata frowned slightly. "Are you not happy with your team?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, Sakura's alright. But Sasuke's an idiot, and Kakashi...he doesn't seem like any jounin I've ever met. All he does is show up late and read those pervy books. He doesn't even take me seriously." Naruto sighed and put down his cup of rice, looking out over the training fields. "I don't know. It seems like nobody ever takes me seriously."

"I take you seriously Naruto."

Naruto looked over towards her, and it was all Hinata nearly gasped at her own words. _Why did I say that? How could I have been so forward? Oh no, oh no... _Desperate to cover up her slip, she tried to change the topic. But the words kept spilling out of her mouth. "You're...very brave. And you work hard. And you always want what's best for everyone else. And...and...and you never give up," She said, looking down at the rock beneath her. "I don't know why anyone wouldn't take you seriously."

Naruto smiled. Then he laughed. Hinata loved that sound, and today, sitting next to him, eating dinner, it sounded even better than it ever had at the academy.

Maybe because she had caused it.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said softly, picking the cup of rice back up and looking over the training grounds thoughtfully. "That means a lot."

They spent the rest of the dinner in silence.

"That was really good Hinata," Naruto said after he had finished. He jumped off the rock and looked up at her, grinning. "We should do it again sometime."


End file.
